The America's Song Contest 1
|executive_proiducer = eurovisionfan23|hosting_broadcaster = |number_of_entries = 11|debuting_countries = |voting_system = Eurovision Style|previous = Inaugural Contest|next = The America's Song Contest 2|image2 = Ed. 1|winning_entries = Lisa Heller - Quicksand}}The America's Song Contest 01 is often known as TASC #01 with the official hashtag #TASC01inLosAngeles, is the first edition of The America's Song Contest. The contest will took the place in Los Angeles, United States. This is a inauguration contest of The America's Song Contest. This contest are made of ten countries has been debuted in the inaugural contest such as Antigua and Barbuda, Bermuda, Brazil, Canada, Colombia, Falkland Islands, Greenland, Mexico, Saint Pierre and Miquelon and United States for the first time in this contest. United States Clinch as the first winner in TASC and that country believed that is host country leaves the first place with 77 points follow by Saint Pierre and Miquelon with 70 points as the second place and Greenland third place with 69 points. Mexico failed to vote and the votes has been randomized the points and therefore Mexican HoD receive the first strike. Location For more information about the host country, see United States Host City Los Angeles (/lɔːs ˈændʒələs/ (listen);a Spanish: Los Ángeles; Spanish for "The Angels"),16 officially the City of Los Angeles and often known by its initials L.A., is the most populous city in California; the second most populous city in the United States, after New York City; and the third-most populous city in North America, after Mexico City and New York City. With an estimated population of nearly four million people,11 Los Angeles is the cultural, financial, and commercial center of Southern California. The city is known for its Mediterranean-like climate, ethnic diversity, Hollywood, the entertainment industry, and its sprawling metropolis. Los Angeles lies in a basin, adjacent to the Pacific Ocean; mountains as high as 10,000 feet (3,000 m); and deserts. The city, which covers about 469 square miles (1,210 km2),17 is the county seat of Los Angeles County, the most populous county in the United States. The Los Angeles metropolitan area (MSA) is the second-largest metropolitan area in the nation with a population of 13.1 million people.18 The Greater Los Angeles metropolitan area (CSA) is the second-most populous CSA metropolitan area with a 2015 estimate of 18.7 million people.19 Los Angeles has a diverse economy in a broad range of professional and cultural fields. It is also famous for its movie, television, and recording industry. A global city, it has been ranked 6th in the Global Cities Index and 9th in the Global Economic Power Index. The Los Angeles metropolitan area also has a gross metropolitan product of $1.044 trillion20 (as of 2017), making it the third-largest city by GDP in the world, after the Tokyo and New York City metropolitan areas. Los Angeles hosted the 1932 and 1984 Summer Olympics and will host the 2028 Summer Olympics. Historically home to the Chumash and Tongva, Los Angeles was claimed by Juan Rodríguez Cabrillo for Spain in 1542 along with the rest of what would become Alta California. The city was officially founded on September 4, 1781, by Spanish governor Felipe de Neve. It became a part of Mexico in 1821 following the Mexican War of Independence. In 1848, at the end of the Mexican–American War, Los Angeles and the rest of California were purchased as part of the Treaty of Guadalupe Hidalgo, becoming part of the United States. Los Angeles was incorporated as a municipality on April 4, 1850, five months before California achieved statehood. The discovery of oil in the 1890s brought rapid growth to the city.21 The completion of the Los Angeles Aqueduct in 1913, delivering water from Eastern California, later assured the city's continued rapid growth. Prior to the 1950s, Los Angeles's name had multiple pronunciations, but the soft "G" pronunciation is universal today. Some early movies or video shows it pronounced with a hard "G" (/lɔːs ˈænɡələs/).22 Sam Yorty was one of the last public figures who still used the hard "G" pronunciation.23 Hosting Venue Staples Center, officially stylized as STAPLES Center, is a multi-purpose arena in Downtown Los Angeles. Adjacent to the L.A. Live development, it is located next to the Los Angeles Convention Center complex along Figueroa Street. The arena opened on October 17, 1999. It is owned and operated by the Arturo L.A. Arena Company and Anschutz Entertainment Group. The arena is home venue to the Los Angeles Kings of the National Hockey League (NHL), the Los Angeles Lakers and the Los Angeles Clippers of the National Basketball Association (NBA), and the Los Angeles Sparks of the Women's National Basketball Association (WNBA). The Los Angeles Avengers of the Arena Football League (AFL) and the Los Angeles D-Fenders of the NBA D-League were also tenants; the Avengers were folded in 2009, and the D-Fenders moved to the Lakers' practice facility at the Toyota Sports Center in El Segundo, California for the 2011–12 season.6 Staples Center is also host to over 250 events and nearly 4 million guests each year.7 It is the only arena in the NBA shared by two teams, as well as one of only two North American professional sports venues to host two teams from the same league; MetLife Stadium, the home of the National Football League's New York Giants and New York Jets, is the other. Staples Center is the venue of the Grammy Awards ceremony and will host the basketball competition during the 2028 Summer Olympics. Participating Countries Competition Allocation to Draw This Allocation to Draw to find out the countries to which part to perform on this stage. By using wheel of decide for the allocating to which part to perform to the contest. Grand final the draw will determined in RANDOM.ORG per half of the countries performance. Grand Final Other Countries '' Other Countries See America's Broadcasting Union''